Philoshophy
by Rurutia
Summary: AU. Kairi saves her father from being executed, she succeeds, but she ends up being captured by the prince and being a servant. As time grows, she is more than a servant to the prince. Sokairi.
1. The Rescue

**A/N:** Au. Main pairing is Sora x Kairi. Constructive criticisms are welcomed.

x

**Chapter One: The Rescue**

_Kairi's POV_

Why there was discrimination in the world, I'd never know. Why we could never have a say in what we believed, that I never quite understood either. All I knew was we would always follow the footsteps of what others, specifically high status people, believed.

My family was those people who considered that we should always have a say in what we conceived. My family: My mother, I, and specifically my father.

But now our judgment became one percent thinner. My father was gone, or will be anyways. Today was the day, the day he would be executed just because he opposed royalty.

Today was also the day I would risk my life to save him.

It wasn't fair to see him die like this. He would be killed in front of thousands of people, kings, queens, princes, princesses, peasants and most importantly, **me**. He would be killed in front of my eyes if my plan failed.

I knew this was a dangerous risk to take, but I also couldn't stand here doing nothing, knowing that he was going to die. There was an advantage and a disadvantage. My advantage was that if I succeed, my father would be free, but if I fail, then both my father and I would die.

My fists tightened. No, I thought, I **will not** let my plan fail. I won't let my father die, I won't disappoint my mother, I won't disappoint** myself. **

Hurrying into my room, I quickly changed into the clothes I needed to wear to cover up my identity.

I covered my mouth with a black piece of cloth and wore a long black robe that was easy to move in, and then I tied a bandana around my head and brushed away the bangs that hid my eyes.

"_I'm coming, father."_ I thought. Grabbing some essential things that I would need, I took one last look at myself in the mirror and went out the door.

x

After getting everything ready, I quietly went into my mother's room and left a note beside her bed. I read it over.

_Mother,_

_Today is father's execution date. I cannot see him die like this, I cannot be here feeling useless and disappointed of myself. He has taught me many things; I feel that I owe him for what he has done._

_Mother, you must understand that I'm doing this for our family, I know it's a dangerous risk, but I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand the fact that you're crying every night for him and I feel so bad because I can't do anything to help, sometimes, I feel like crying with you. _

_You've always told me to be strong, and now I'm taking your word for it. I will try my best to save him, mother, but if I don't, I want you to be strong too. Don't cry anymore, father and I don't like it when you cry. _

_The sun is almost rising, which means I have to go. Again, you have to understand that the risk I'm taking isn't easy. _

_If father or I doesn't come back within three days, that means my plan has failed._

_Lastly, I want you to know that father and I both love you more than anything. _

_Your daughter,_

_Kairi_

I sighed heavily and watched my mother's sleeping form from my spot. She looked so peaceful yet so saddened. Will my departure sadden her even more? I sniffed; there was no time to think about these things anymore. I had to save my father, it was now or never.

With one last glance, I reached into my pocket and put down my lucky charm beside my letter. This may be the last time I would get to see my mother again.

"I love you, mother." I whispered and opened the door, walked out, and closed it gently, careful not to wake her up.

x

Outside, the horse was waiting for me. It was standing impatiently motioning for me to get on.

"Gee Gloomy, you're always so impatient." I laughed and got on. It grunted and started to run.

Gloomy was our family's horse, probably one of the most precious animals that belonged to us. I had to admit though, it had quite an attitude.

x

After about thirty minutes later, I was sure that we were in the city, seeing that there were a lot more people and food stands and markets were everywhere.

I took a good look around. People were running towards the execution event.

"Come on Gloomy, just a little bit faster, father is in need of our help." I whispered softly into the horse's ear. It obediently obeyed and ran.

x

"Be a good boy, okay? I will give you plenty of food when we go home if you be good. When I call out your name, run towards my voice, understand?" I told the horse as I stroke its back gently and tied it loosely to the nearest tree that I could find. It stared at me with depressed eyes as if telling me to be careful. I smiled and gave it a big hug before running off.

There were _a lot_ more people than I expected. Children, adults, I couldn't believe this. I was fuming! Was my father's death this fascinating to watch?

I told myself that the population didn't matter as long as I saved my father. I pushed through the crowd of people and stood in the front row, waiting for the right moment to jump in.

I looked around, trying to spot my father, but he was nowhere to be found. That was when I heard people beside me gossiping.

"That man really deserves to be killed, who would be this stupid to oppose to royalty?"

"Yeah, it's like committing suicide!" A woman said.

"I heard that he did many bad things." This time, it was a man speaking.

"Oh I wouldn't be surprised."

Inside, I was full of anger and hate. But I kept self control.

It was then that I almost burst into tears. My father entered the stadium, hands held back by guards. The king and queen followed closely behind, the prince was also there.

As everyone on the stadium sat down, a man stood up and started to speak. I could tell he was high-ranked by the way he was dressed.

"Today, we will be holding an execution for Akira Kishimoto. He has opposed royalty, offended the king and queen, and has brought bad reputation to the nobles. We believe he should be killed for committing such a-,"

That was when I jumped in, I had heard enough. He wasn't a bad man; he just wanted to state his opinions of freedom.

I attacked the guards who fell to the ground immediately and quickly rushed to where my father was, he was going to be decapitated.

"Quick! Stop him!" Someone from the stadium yelled as I saw two men coming towards me. Gasps and yelling were heard from the crowd and the stadium.

I defeated the two men easily and once again rushed towards my father.

"It's me, daddy." I whispered. His eyes widened and gasped.

"K-Kairi!" I nodded and was about to say something when I felt a strong kick on my back and I fell to the ground.

"So, I wonder who this interrupter is." I turned around to face the voice. His silver hair covered part of his forehead and a smirk played along his face. Before I knew it, his hand came to my mouth and torn off the black piece of cloth that covered it. He gasped.

"It's a girl!" He yelled. I took this opportunity to give him a strong kick in the stomach as he flew backwards. I once again turned to my father and fiddled with the beheading machine.

That was when I saw the silver-haired boy once again, this time he had a match in hand. He lit the match rapidly and set the fire on the rope to the beheading machine.

"If you win before the rope burns out, this man is released, but if I win, you and him are both dead."

"I'll kick your ass." I said calmly and watched the flame on the rope. I immediately tried to pull the rope but failed, burning my hand instead. I felt a kick on my side and immediately fell down, but still managed to get up slightly.

The rope was burning out, time was running out. Again I went for the rope, trying desperately to ignore the pain in my hands. The rope slipped, the knife dropped lower, closer to my father's head. I was getting pissed.

"It's not fair!" I cried out, "Why must we follow in your footsteps? Just because you're high ranked, doesn't mean you have rights to make every decision!"

The stronger side of me was falling, the weaker side was showing, the tears, oh the tears, it was rolling down my cheeks like raindrops.

The boy continued kicking me on my side, but I still managed to stand. Blood made its way through my lips and dripped down my chin. The rope was slipping.

"It's okay Kairi, I'm happy to die for our family. You don't have to be pained anymore, let go of the rope…I'm already proud of you." His words were calm and loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No!" I pleaded, "You don't have the rights to die! This plan was not meant to fail, what will mother say? She will be saddened; there will be nothing left in our family if I give up now…" Using all my strength, I pulled the rope; the knife slowly went up….

"GO!" I hollered. With that my father lifted his head out of the beheading machine. I quickly untied his hands. "Gloomy!" I called, as loud as I could.

Everyone from the crowd gasped, many men ran towards my direction. Just then I heard a familiar grunt. Gloomy, I thought. It ran through the crowds and headed towards us, knocking down some guards.

"Gloomy will take you back, hurry." I said as I forced my father to get on the horse. He obeyed almost immediately. "GO!" I yelled as Gloomy started running off.

"Kairi! Come on!" My father called as he motioned for me to get on. I tried lifting myself up from the ground, but there was no more energy left inside me.

"Tell mother that I'll be alright, don't delay because of me." I could hear my father's voice calling out my name fading as he traveled further. Guards started chasing him and some surrounded me. They started hitting me harshly with sticks as I tried to crawl out. I looked up and let out a yelp every time I was hit. The boy with silver hair kicked me, hard.

"Stop it Riku." Another voice said. I was beginning to feel unconscious.

"Sora…this girl…she…"

"She has been through enough pain already." With that, I felt a pair of strong arms lifting me up. I stared into the boy's eyes. It reminded me of the ocean…so peaceful…so quiet.

"Why…why did you save me?" I questioned weakly.

"You showed me courage, you taught me new things." I felt more blood spilling out of my mouth.

"You're…you're…you're a prince…"

"Sora. Prince Sora." My eyes closed as I repeated his name.

"Prince Sora…"

x

Quick note, this story takes place in the earlier days, so that's why there are kings and queens, beheading and etc. It's really quite obvious without me mentioning it. Anyways, please tell me what you think; I really want your opinion.

Should I continue or not?

Constructive criticisms are welcomed.

Please R & R. :)


	2. The Meeting

**A/N:** Wow. I'm glad people like this story; it really gave me encouragement to write more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated them!

**Vamina12:** Thank you, I am glad you liked it. :)

**DestinyIntertwined:** Thank you so much for the review!

**Emerald31:** Glad you like it, and yes, I do agree with you, I think Sora and Kairi are better than Riku and Sora because for one, I really can't stand yaoi. (No offence to people who do like it.)

**Carbuncle021:** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Risako:** Thank you for your review. Yes, the horse Kairi's family owns is named Gloomy, it was random name that popped out of my mind. :D And for the old English part, I was trying to make it seem more realistic that this all takes place in the medieval time period, but I will take your advice and lessen it. I will also watch out for the adjectives and other words. Thanks so much for your review!

**Moon:** Thanks.

**Thes razr blade kisses: **Thanks for the review!

**Rikka:** Glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Sorkairi4eva:** Thanks. :D

**Lyssa:** Hehe, thanks for your review.

**Xarli:** I'm glad you do, thank you for your review!

**Suma Susaki:** Thank you and I agree, stories with prince and princesses are interesting to read. :)

x

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

_Kairi's POV_

My eyes slowly opened to face a room of darkness. I was lying in bed with many sheets of blankets on top of me. Every part of my body ached, especially my sides, where that Riku guy kicked me hard. I sat up and tried to get out of the bed, but when I tried to move, everywhere hurt. After several unsuccessful attempts I decided to give up and lay back down.

I started to close my eyes when the door opened, radiance from the sun bursting into the room. I groaned.

"Get up." I turned towards the voice, it was that prince again, the same one that had carried me and stopped the others from hitting me.

I sat up slowly and leaned my back onto the wood that supported the bed.

"The doctor has checked for major injuries, from what I've heard, you're fine, but just a few bruises here and there, you've been bandaged already." He paused then started speaking again. "Here, drink this." He slowly brought a bowl of medicine from a tray one of the servants were holding and brought it up to my face. "It'll help you get better sooner."

I obeyed and drank the brownish substance. It tasted bitter and disgusting.

"I…" I began, my voice was hoarse. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you caring for me when I've tried to save a prisoner from being executed?" He sat the empty bowl back on the tray and looked around, trying to get the right words to say.

"What's your name?"

"Kairi."

"Look Kairi, I didn't want to see you being beat up by those guards, let alone die. When you tried to save the prisoner, I realized that you had a point; you've also shown me courage. To tell you the truth, you're the first person to ever save a prisoner from being executed."

I wasn't surprised; no one was brave enough to do what I did. I played around with the blankets, trying to look for the right words to say.

"When can I leave?" His eyes immediately widened to show shock.

"You can't." His voice was icy and bitter, just like that medicine I drank not long ago.

I looked at him with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Kairi, you can't. Not after what you've done. Not after your attempt to save a prisoner." My heart sank after that.

"Why? He's my father! I have to return to my family!" I practically yelled.

"And you think you can just walk away from what you've done? Sure it might not seem like a big deal to you, but what about the palace huh? We've never experienced something like this before! You think we can just ignore all this and pretend it was all a big joke? Forget it Kairi, it doesn't work that way!" He returned the same anger I felt.

"It was your entire fault for capturing my father in the first place! Screw your laws! It only has advantages to high-ranked people!" Tears rolled down my eyes as I began to get out of bed, ignoring the pain. Sora quickly grabbed my wrists and pulled me back.

"Look, I wasn't the one that made up these rules." His voice was calmer now. "I'm sorry."

I looked away. He sighed.

"Kairi." He held my hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze. "You have to stay here and work as a servant from now on, that's your punishment. I know it might seem awkward, but trust me; the punishment could get far worse, like execution." I winced at the word _execution._ He seemed to notice and gave me a pat.

Working as a servant? It made me feel low, but then again, it WAS better than execution. I sighed; I was already starting to hate this place.

"When do I start?" My voice was as solid as stone.

"Tomorrow, this will be your room from now on. The servant clothes are in the wardrobe, but right now I have to take you to meet my father and mother, the king and queen." I gulped, king and queen?

He gave me a smile and helped me out of bed.

His body gave me the support I needed as I walked out of the bedroom. I was greeted by sunshine and some of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen in my life. I passed the garden and the fountain in the middle caught my attention, it was beautiful, with sparkling water flowing down endlessly. Petals from a nearby cherry blossom tree also flowed in the water of the fountain. I found myself staring dreamily but felt a tug motioning me to walk on.

x

We entered a huge room decorated with gold wallpaper and marble flooring. This was a peasant's dream room. I looked around the room and immediately realized everyone's gaze on me.

"So…this is the troublemaker." The queen mocked, her nose high up in the air.

I didn't say anything.

"What's your name girl?"

"Kairi," my words came out barely above a whisper.

"Speak up girl, we don't have all day!" The king snapped. I winced at his harshness.

"It's Kairi." I said, more loudly this time, only to receive a disgusted look from the king and queen. I looked down at my feet.

"Who gave you this disgusting name? Sounds like you just fell into a mud pool!" The queen said loudly. Laughter soon filled the room. I took a brief glimpse at Sora. He wasn't laughing.

Inside, I was full of anger. Just because these people were considered nobles, didn't mean they had to insult me this way. Their laughter repeated again and again in my ears, I felt like crying, having never been so insulted before, but I kept my cool.

The noise died down after a few minutes, and the king began talking.

"Are you ashamed of yourself?"

No, in fact I was glad for what I did.

I never said it out loud because I knew the consequences.

"Yes."

"You better be." The queen pointed a finger at me.

"Well then, you should be thanking Prince Sora, if it wasn't for him, you'd be executed by now. But for now, your punishment is that you will be a serving as a servant for as long as you are here. If you try anything suspicious, there will be serious penalty. You will be handed a list of chores you will have to do daily, if you are caught slacking, there will be punishment."

A man dressed in silk robes walked up to me and handed me a neatly written schedule as I accepted politely.

"You are dismissed; your chores will start tomorrow at 6 a.m. sharp, there will also be punishment if you are late."

I nodded silently and began heading out the door.

"Kairi!" It was Sora's voice; I turned around but only to be insulted again by someone in the distance.

"Why do you even bother being nice to her? Look at her, so bloody and dirty, just like a pig in a stinky barn."

I turned around and ran back towards my small room. I slammed the door shut and looked at my clothes. It was true; it was covered with dried blood from my attempt to save my father and my hair had little pieces of dirt stuck in it. I must've looked horrible.

Without thinking about my appearance, I stumbled towards my bed and collapsed onto the mattress and cried myself to sleep. Was this how life had to be for the rest of my life?

x

My eyes opened as I found myself staring up at the ceiling. I touched my cheeks, only to find traces of dried tear stains.

The bell rung five times which meant it was five already.

I sighed and got up, finding that it was easier to move around than yesterday, the medicine had really helped. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the servant clothes. It was a plain pink dress decorated with simple wavy lines around the waist. There were also light pink ribbons to tie my hair with. I quickly got changed and headed out into the early morning.

My first chore was watering the plants, it seemed simple enough. I looked around and saw some other servants also doing the same chore. They each had a bucket in hand. One of them caught me staring and snapped at me.

"What are you staring at!"

I quickly turned my head and muttered a 'sorry.'

"Eww! Don't talk to her! Look at her, so dirty, if you talk to her you'll catch her _disease!"_ Another said. Tears from the day before began coming down again, couldn't they just leave me alone?

"God look at her, what a cry baby!" I tried to ignore their comments and picked up a bucket, filled it with water and started to water the plants. I couldn't concentrate, my mind just kept referring back to their rude comments.

"Hey dirty girl! Come over here!" I pretended not to hear and continued what I was doing.

"Is she deaf or something?"

"Probably, maybe the dirt had gone into her ears so she can't hear us!" Laughter, followed by more.

The laughter stopped after a while and I felt presences hovering over me. It was probably those servant girls.

I decided to ignore them.

Suddenly I felt as if I was drowning. The girls had poured water all over me. I immediately stopped what I was doing and turned around, furious.

"What was that for!"

"Well, look at the bright side, at least you're clean now!" I was fuming and covered with more dirt, they had put dirt in the water!

"It was dirt water!"

"Hey, look, we were just trying to help you get _cleaned_ alright?" The girl who poured the water on me said, the bucket still in her hand. The others giggled, but soon turned into laughter.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hands, which were still dirty. I wanted to run away, but there was nowhere to go.

"You are SUCH a crybaby!"

"You are so right, she doesn't know anything but to cry." They laughed harder.

"That's quite enough." The voice caused us to all turn to the speaker. "Ringo, Akari, Amano, Mika, you know better than to slack off. Now go do your chores." The girls obeyed and went back to what they were doing before, leaving me soaking wet. The woman turned to me. "You must be Kairi." I nodded and looked down at my feet. "Well then, let's get you cleaned."

"But…my chore…"

She gave me a warm smile.

"It's okay; you can't work like that anyways." She motioned me to follow her, leaving the other girls widening their eyes in shock.

x

I follow the woman closely behind as she led me. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. Her hair was as smooth as silk and curled up at the end, some accessories held up her brown hair. She had the softest skin I had ever seen. Briefly speaking, she was _perfect _compared to me.

"Here we are."

We stopped in front of a large room. She opened the door and led me in, there was a bathtub and an old woman was sitting beside it.

"This is Ayana." The woman said, directing the woman beside the bathtub. I politely bowed.

"Come," the old woman said and gave me a smile. I walked towards her. She motioned me to get into the bathtub so I took off my clothing and jumped in. She began washing my hair and scrubbing the dirt off my skin.

"I-I don't deserve this…" I began. It felt really weird; one moment I was being treated like dirt and now someone is cleaning me?

"Hush child, you were brave." The other beautiful woman sat down next to the older woman. "Oh and before I forget…this is Yuna."

"If those girls or anyone else harms you, just tell me." Yuna said and gave me a smile.

"B-but I don't get it, do I have to be a servant for the rest of my life?"

"For the mean time, yes." Yuna said and gave me a saddened look.

"You have to understand, what you did is not something you can get away with easily," Ayana explained as she dried me and put my clothes back on.

"For now, you must be careful of what you do because people around you will watch you closely. If you are not careful you will earn a bad reputation." Yuna said and led me outside to the garden where I was to resume to my chore. I waved good-bye to the old woman back inside the bathroom and followed Yuna.

As I returned to my spot, I saw the other girls giving me death glares.

This was where my new life began, I thought, as a servant.

x

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed boring to you, but this is like an introduction to Kairi's new life in the castle. I SWEAR there will be Sorkairi as the story develops, her feelings for him will grow slowly…after all, this IS a Sorkairi story. ;)

For now please look forward to the upcoming chapters, and thanks soooo much to those people who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it!

Anyways, please R & R!


	3. The Beginning

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Skippinsunday**: Yeah, the servants are really mean, but I need them to be that way in order for the story to make sense. Thanks for your review.

**Captain Stu:** Thanks!

**Emerald31: **Glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

**Yakyaktictac: **Thanks for the review.

**Helenakairi: **Sorry but I think you're mistaken. First of all, I never read the book you mentioned. The idea for this story was taken from a Chinese drama I watched some time ago, which had the same concept but I revised the story. I did a search about the book you mentioned and the ideas are NOT the same, although it is in some places. My story is about how Kairi's father opposed royalty and she goes to rescue him from execution, she ends up succeeding and failing at the same time. She is captured by the nobles and becomes a servant. The reason everybody mistreat her is because of her father. She rescued him from being killed and everyone hates her for that. Now the story from "Once upon a Marigold" (based on the results I got) is about a boy with an adopted father who is a troll and falls in love with a princess who is in the middle of a royalty mess. There is also an evil queen and king in that story. (Correct me if I'm wrong about this summary…I've never read the book.)

I'll admit there is similarity between the two summaries, but there are also differences. Even though I've never read the book, I am a hundred percent sure I DID NOT copy the words to the book, I can assure you that many stories has the same concept. If I were to copy the words, there wouldn't be any differences. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, nor do you have to read this story if this disturbs you, I am just stating the truth with full honesty. Sorry if I offended you in any way, but what I'm saying is true, I DID NOT copy the book you're talking about.

**Suma Susaki: **Really? I thought it was…but I'm glad you thought it wasn't boring, I promise this story will be much more interesting! Thank you for your review.

**Kruyzei:** I'm glad you didn't think it was boring, thank you!

**AngelKairi:** I'm glad you like it, thanks so much for the review!

**Vamina12: **LOL I'm glad you like it, thanks!

**Shirozora: **Well, here's chapter three, thanks for the review!

**Risako:** Your advices helped a lot, thank you! As for the run-on sentences, thanks for correcting me, I'll try to watch out for those in the future. Also, for the title, thanks so much for telling me that, I'll change it. Thank you for your review!

**Lyssa:** Thanks for your review.

**Xarli:** Eh well there seem to be a problem between people with the same name. I'm sure this is a coincidence; maybe one of you can use another name? Anyways thank you for your reviews!

**RIMIRUKA:** Thanks!

x

**Chapter Three: The Beginning**

_Kairi's POV _

I sat on the steps in front of my small room, gazing up at the dark sky. It was the end of the day and my chores were done.

Home…I wanted to go home. To return to my father and mother and resume to the life I once had, but I knew it wouldn't happen. That's why they were called dreams, because they'll never be reality.

All I could do was remember, remember my life back in the small village.

I missed the atmosphere, the people, and most importantly, missed my father and mother. I felt uncontrollable tears at the thought of that, but quickly remembered something one of the girls said earlier today.

"_God, you're SUCH a crybaby!"_

She was right. I was a crybaby. I cried at every little thing. That's what I hated about myself, I was weak.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from nearby. I quickly wiped my tears away with the back of my hand and tried to stay cool.

"Kairi." It was Sora. "You didn't eat yet, did you?"

I turned my head to face him and shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

"Don't lie."

He sat a tray of food in front of me and motioned for me to eat. "It's alright Sora, I'm seriously not hungry."

"I saw those other servant girls stealing your food, and I know you are." He took the spoon and scooped up a portion of rice. "Don't force me Kairi."

"Just leave it here and I'll be fine." I said and gave him a fake smile.

"How will I know you'll eat it?"

"I will, just leave."

"Kairi…"

"Gee, you shouldn't be so nice to me; I'm only a low servant. And what if someone sees then-," before I could finish my sentence he stuffed the spoon of rice into my mouth and I almost choked!

He laughed.

"Hey!"

"At least I know you'll eat now." He gave me a smile that would melt anyone's heart. God, why did he have to look so handsome? I smiled back and laughed. "Hey listen, I need to go now, just promise me you'll finish that up." He said and pointed to the tray of food. I nodded as he began walking away.

It was getting late, so I started to head back into my room with the tray of food. I couldn't help but wonder why was he so nice to me? I was only a servant…a peasant whom many hated…

x

_Sora's POV_

I hummed happily to myself as I slowly walked back to my room.

That Kairi girl was really something. Somehow whenever I was around her I felt as if I knew her way before I met her. She was so different from other girls I've met. She was brave. That day when I saw her at her father's execution event, risking her life for her father. She gave this feeling I've never felt before.

I sighed and walked into my room, greeted by some servants. Just as I was about to close the doors, someone's voice called after me.

"Sora!" I opened the door to see who it was. It turned out to be one of my sisters, Alika. She had an angry expression as she stomped into my room, yelling for the servants to get out. "I saw you with her!" She said angrily as she pointed a finger at me.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"That new servant girl! Stay away from her! She's a witch! Didn't you hear what mother said? That girl is bad luck to the family!"

"I was just giving her food." I argued calmly.

"Giving her food? You're a prince! Yet you're giving a servant food? I can't believe this! Is she that lazy or what!"

"Alika…calm down. The other servants stole her food." She stared at me with anger and shock.

"Whatever. Just from now on, stay away from her! You hear?"

"Fine. Why are you so angry anyways?"

"I have every right to be angry! She's dirty and ugly. She's a disgrace to our palace," she crossed her arms and glared at me, "if it wasn't for you. I would have killed her with my own hands. Just stay away from that witch! You got that?" With that she stomped out of the room.

I stood at the same spot, confused. She didn't have a logical reason to hate Kairi this badly. It wasn't fair; she didn't even meet Kairi personally!

I walked over to my big bed and sat at the edge. Alika was my second oldest sister; she had a bad temper and a bad personality. Unlike all my other sisters, she was on the chubby side and was grated with naturally small beady eyes and a big mouth. I never liked her that much; ever since we were little she was always mean to me.

I sighed and collapsed on my bed, still confused of why Alika hated Kairi so much.

x

Kekeke sorry for the short chapter. It's really late here right now and I just had to end it here. Next chapter will have a lot of excitement. There are still some new characters I need to introduce, that will happen later though.

Anyways please R & R!


End file.
